Continuar viviendo
by MikiMalfoy
Summary: La vida después de la última guerra. Este fic comienza en el día en que Harry derrotó al señor oscuro. Habrá un poco de todo, pero en general RW/HG y HP/GW. Espero que os guste!Actualizado cap.5
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor**: Hola, este es el primer Fanfic que escribo después de muchos años y no estoy nada contenta con el resultado, pero espero mejorar. No tengo mucho tiempo porque estudio todo el día, pero espero poder subir al menos un capítulo semanal, aunque no prometo nada. Si algún día dejara atrás este Fanfic o me retrasara demasiado en publicar, espero que me disculpéis y no sigáis mi ejemplo, pues Harry Potter tiene que continuar con nosotros!

**Resumen:**Todo esto ocurre después del último capítulo de _Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte_, pero antes del epílogo. El primer capítulo comienza en el momento en el que los tres muchachos abandonan el despacho de Dumbledore y pretendo que sea un avance de lo que sucedió en aquellos años. De momento tengo pensado que haya HR/RW y GW/HP pero no descarto mas futuras parejas.

**Disclaimer:**Todos los derechos de estos personajes y su historia original pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Yo solo me dedico escribir historias aparte sin ánimo de lucro. Cualquiera tiene derecho de traducir o subir estos fanfics a su web siempre y cuando pongan mi nick como reconocimiento.

* * *

Capítulo uno.

Salieron del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigieron al retrato de la señora gorda. La luz de la mañana bañaba el castillo, como una expresión gráfica a lo que acababa de ocurrir: el bién había vencido, por fin, a la oscuridad.

Ron llevaba a Hermione de la mano y los dos caminaban detras de Harry, que aún llevaba la varita de sauco en la mano derecha. Estaban en silencio porque el cansancio se había apoderado de sus cuerpos y abrir la boca requería un esfuerzosobrehumano. Se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda que parecía realmente compungida, aunque les sonrió mientras ésta tomaba asiento en su sillón rojo carmín.

-¿Estais todos bien, queridos?

-Si, señora. Ahora ya esta todo bien.- Contesto Harry y la señora Gorda asintió con la cabeza y dejó pasar a los tres muchachos.

-¿A donde vas?

-A mi habitación.

Ron miraba a Hermione incredulo sin soltarle la mano. Harry ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba y a Ron le parecía increible que la muchacha quisiera irse sola después de todo lo que habían vivido los ultimos meses.

-Anda no seas tonta- Tiro de su brazo y subio las escaleras lentamente y sin mirarla- Ni de coña vas a estar tu sola ahí.

Ella dejó escapar una timida sonrisa y obedeció, observando su mano agarrada a la suya, el brazo que la sostenía lleno de heridas y quemaduras, el jersey roto y su pelo despeinado y lleno de sonrojó.

Solo hacía unas horas que se le había ocurrido besarle _sin preguntar_ y no se acostumbraba a esta nueva situación. Llevaba meses aguantando las ganas de hacerlo, confiando que el diera el paso, porque estaba segura que iba a darlo. Esperaba aquel momento cada vez que se acercaba a ella, cada vez que oía su voz, o cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Desde aquella vez que se quedaron solos limpiando la habitación que compartían en Grindmound Place notaba que la atmosfera se volvía disntinta cuando estaban juntos. El tono socoarrón del pelirrojo se había vuelto amable, sus ojos burlones eran ahora tiernos y comprensivos y cuando sus manos se encontraban casualmente, ya no las apartaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sino que la miraba, se sonrojaba y sonreía antes de seguir con su trabajo.

El día que la abandonó por culpa de aquel estupido horrocrux se sintió triste y vacía. Gritó su nombre durante minutos, corriendo por el frio bosque esperando que volviera. No podía creerse que tuviera la sangre fria de dejarla allí cuando días atrás se mostraba tan exajeradamente protector con ella. Se sintió tan estúpida como en sexto curso, cuando pensaba que porfín irian juntos a un baile y le vió besarse con Lavander Brown.

Pero nada de su comportamiento anterior podía asemejarse a cuando regresó a la tienda de campaña. No se apartaba de ella más de medio metro a no ser que fuera excesivamente necesario y siempre que sentía que estaba en peligro la protegía con su propio cuerpo.

Excepto en aquella ocasión en la que Harry pronunció el nombre prohibido y los carroñeros les enviaron a la casa de los Malfoy donde la torturaron con el hecihzo Crucio.

Se estremeció. Ron se paró en el último escalón, notando esa reacción en ella y la observó. Parecía preocupado y ella se imaginó que había visto el dolor en sus ojos al recordar aquello.

-Tranquila, Hermione- Susurró levantándole el mentón y bajó un escalón para estar más cerca de ella. - Ya ha terminado todo.

Ella escondió la cara en su jersey roto y sucio y le rodeó con sus brazos, temblorosos. No lloró porque Ron tenia razon, todo había terminado y ahora estaba a salvo con él. Porque sabía que después de aquello Ron no volvería a separarse de ella jamás.

Recordó sus gritos desesperados cuando, tirada en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor ante el hechizo de Bellatrix. Deseaba poder parar de chillar para calmar su angustia pero no podía porque sentía como aquellas invisibles cuerdas cargadas de electricidad la hacían doblarse y como sus huesos estaban al borde de romperse.

Él la acarició la cabeza y la espalda y apoyó su rostro en su pelo, abranzandola. Como cuando aquella voz reverberó en el castillo diciendo que Harry había muerto.

Hermione había gritado de histérica al oírlo y quería salir a buscarlo, esperando que aún siguiera vivo, esperando que Harry hubiera escapado de allí y ese maldito mago solo les estuviera engañando.

Pero el pelirrojo había corrido tras ella, se lanzó sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó hasta que no había más lagrimas que derramar, hasta que no había voz para seguir gritando el nombre del que era su hermano.

Ron se separó unos centímetros y la observó en silencio. Notó entonces que su propio cuerpo se había relajado al contacto con el suyo y sonrió levemente.

-¿Mejor? - susurró él, aún preocupado.

Afirmó con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y el le devolvió al fin la sonrisa, girándose sobre sus talones, sujetando de nuevo su mano e introduciéndose en el cuarto que compartía con Harry.

A pesar de que su dorsel estaba prácticamente corrido, podían ver su cuerpo absolutamente relajado sobre el colchón con la varita de Draco en la mano y los brazos estirados en cruz, ocupando toda la superficie posible. Le miraron unos segundos, felices de que todo hubiera sido un susto y que Harry pudiera descansar al fín, antes de dirigirse en silencio a la cama de enfrente.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y Ron cerró el dorsel a sus espaldas, se descalzó sin cuidado los zapatos y se quitó el jersey antes de dejarse caer boca arriba en el colchón. Ella se encorvó aún sentada para quitarse las botas de campo y sintió como la mano del chico le acariciaba su largísima melena.

Cuando terminó de descalzarse le miró.

La observaba tumbado. Tenía los ojos mas brillantes que hubiera visto jamás; su azul apagado por la guerra era de nuevo como el cielo despejado bañado por el sol y su rostro lleno de suciedad le hacía parecer un niño pequeño e indefenso. Su voz, rota por el cansancio y suave como un susurro hizo que le temblaran las entrañas.

-Te quiero

No pudo soportarlo. Se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y hundió sus labios contra los de él, que la abrazó por la cintura con cuidado.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. - susurraba ella besándole la cara, el puente de la nariz y la frente, como si quisiera besar cada una de sus pecas.

El se giró sobre su cuerpo con cuidado tendiendo a la chica sobre la cama, mientras profundizaba un beso en los labios. Le apartó con cuidado el pelo que cayó como una sábana sobre la almohada y desabrochó unos botones de su camisa para acariciarle el cuello.

Ella tembló cuando sintió sus labios deslizándose sobre su mandíbula y la respiración cálida y agitada del pelirrojo en su cuello. Su cuerpo ardía y sentía que no podía separarse jamás de el, quería estar en aquella cama siempre, escondida tras las cortinas rojas, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con su boca rozándole el pescuezo, con sus enormes manos reptando por su espalda.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo la piel del pelirrojo acariciándole la cintura de forma ascendente y, de repente, la respiración pausada de Harry le pareció un sonido estridente. Su corazón se aceleró, sacó la mano de debajo de su camisa y el chico la miró extrañado.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Para, para porfavor- susurró con la voz tan agitada como su respiración. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. Ardía de amor con aquellos ojos tan azules observandole tan cerca, con aquel cuerpo tan dulce rozando el suyo, quería continuar, quería que la devorara a besos.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-No,no- le besó en los labios porque parecía cohibido.- Es-esque estoy cansada.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y escudriño, asustado, el dorsel. El cuerpo de Harry debió buscar una mejor postura porque los muelles de su cama rechinaron y tras unos segundos volvió a su respiración profunda.

Apoyado sobre su costado derecho, pasó un brazo sobre su cuerpo y la atrajo al suyo, manteniendola pegada a su cuerpo. Había comprendido que no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Tengo ganas de que estemos solos.- le susurró en el oido.

Ella sonrió y su cuerpo volvió a relajarse, recuperando el aliento. Acarició con el dedo indice las ojeras del chico y pareció como si observar aquel rastro de cansancio le devolviera el sueño a ella. Levantó el cuello para darle un beso en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos, acurrucada en su regazo.

-Yo también.

Y se quedó dormida, entre los brazos de Ron.

* * *

¡Espero vuestros Reviews! Un beso para todos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos descubrió con asombro que aún estaba amaneciendo. Sin embargo había desaparecido todo el cansancio, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba tan entumecido como si se hubiera quedado dormido sobre el suelo de piedra del gran incorporó colocándose las gafas, y estiró los brazos con un profundo bostezo que hicieron crujir sus huesos. No escuchó los ronquidos de Ron y se preguntaba si todavía no habría subido a la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió. Se dobló un poco hacia adelante y lo vio entrar por la puerta completamente aseado.

-¿Has dormido algo?- preguntó extrañado.

-No tanto como tu- se rió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a su lado- has pasado un día entero en la cama, tio.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Ya has tenido que despertarle?

Hermione entraba en el cuarto, poniendo sus brazos en jarra, aunque sonriente. Llevaba una cola de caballo y al igual que el pelirrojo, vestía pantalones vaqueros y jersey de cuello alto. Al llegar a su altura, abrió el dorsel, dejando la habitación al descubierto. Pero Harry obeservaba al pelirrojo anonadado.

-¿Que?¿Un día entero?

-Si tío. Un día exactamente. ¿No tienes hambre?

-No quisimos despertarte porque estabas muy cansado –Explicó Hermione ante su expresión de desconcierto- La verdad es que ya empezabas a preocuparnos...¿Que se te apetece comer? Voy a subirte el desayuno.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle ya había salido de la habitación, dejando a sus dos amigos solos. Ron la observaba irse.

- ¿Como están todos?- preguntó Harry rompiendo la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Bueno….están, que es bastante. Mamá no deja de llorar, Percy ha estado con ella, George está fatal y Ginny…

Harry se puso en pie.

-Tranquilo, están bien, de verdad- le calmó sujetándole del brazo, con una leve y triste sonrisa.- Se han ido a casa hace un rato, nosotros nos hemos quedado aquí porque no queríamos despertarte.

-¿Pero Ginny está bien?

-Si, si, esta bien. Es solo que…bueno...está afectada. Cuando dijeron aquello de que…-Se frotó la nuca y bajó la mirada- Bueno ahora esta mejor, desde luego. Cuando te dieron por muerto se quedó en el sitio, sin hablar, sin llorar. Parecía ida.

Aquel último comentario de su amigo le hizo sentirse miserable y se arrepintió de haber preocupado de esa manera a sus amigos. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se rascó la cabeza, despeinando aún más su pelo inundado de hierba, sudor, polvo y sangre.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos y Harry miró a la ventana de su derecha. Desde su sitio podían verse parte de las ruinas del castillo y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el aún hacía frío, pero el sol lucía con fuerza. Aunque había perdido la noción del tiempo desde su escapada de la boda de Bill, se imaginó que la primavera comenzaba a fermentar de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Hermione entró cargando con una bandeja con zumo, tostadas y leche con cereales que dejó sobre las piernas de Harry y se sentó entre él y Ron. Éste apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro para mirarle.

-¿Cuanto habéis dormido vosotros?- rompió al fin el silencio antes de llevarse a la boca una tostada mojada en leche.

-Nos despertamos ayer por la tarde- contestó Hermione y a Harry le pareció verla algo acalorada, pero lo atribuyó al trayecto y siguió comiendo- Estuvimos con la familia Weasley y nos informaron que hoy temprano irían de vuelta a casa. Es duro para George estar aquí, ya sabes.

Harry asintió.

-El señor Weasley fue al ministerio porque ahora tienen mucho trabajo; necesitan un nuevo ministro y apresar a los seguidores de Voldemort. -Continuó ella.-Además, todavía esta el problema de los dementores. Y Neville se había ido ya a su casa cuando nosotros despertamos.

-Cuando te hayas cambiado de ropa nos iremos notros también, Harry, pero no tengas prisa- dijo Ron. - Tómate el tiempo que quieras, no hace mucho que se han ido.

Pero Harry se terminó la otra tostada y bebió el tazón de leche casi de un trago, para dirigirse pronto a la ducha. Estaba profundamente preocupado por los Weasley que eran como una segunda familia para el .Tenía ganas de verlos a todos y estar con ellos cuanto antes, pero sobretodo tenía que ver a cierta pelirroja y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

El agua de la ducha hizo en unos minutos el trabajo que su cama no había conseguido terminar en 24 horas. Sus músculos se relajaron al contacto de aquel líquido a presión y las altas temperaturas le habían dejado la piel rojiza. Se sintió tremendamente relajado cuando salió de aquel cuarto, con ropa limpia por fin y el estomago lleno.

Se dirigió al salón de Gryffindor y no se sorprendió al ver a Hermione tan cariñosa con el pelirrojo, a quien le estaba acariciando el rostro y hablando en voz baja. Él simplemente la miraba atontado y se dejaba querer.

-¿Estas listo? - preguntó ella, que se había girado al oírle bajar por las escaleras.

Los dos se levantaron ante el asentimiento de su amigo y juntos salieron del castillo, se cogieron de las manos y se aparecieron en la Madriguera.

* * *

La señora Weasley, abrigada con un manto de ganchillo que ella misma se había confeccionado, tomaba un té en la mecedora de madera del jardín de su casa. Observó cada detalle, tan idéntico a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que nació el primero de sus pequeños: William.

Bill solo tenía un año cuando Charlie vino al mundo y le había fascinado lo protector que podía ser un chiquillo que apenas podía pronunciar bien su nombre completo. Cuatro años después, cuando Percival nació, la vida en aquella casa seguía siendo un nido de tranquilidad y calma. En aquellos tiempos todavía no existía el campeonato de desgominización, los villancicos anuales de la familia Weasley o los cachibaches explosivos y rebotantes que aparecían sin más por toda la casa.

Por aquellos tiempos todo aquello no existía porque aún no habían nacido Fred y George.

Tomó un sorbo de su té porque necesitaba que aquel líquido ardiente le calmara la ansiedad que nacía en su pecho al pensar en el mas revoltoso de sus hijos. Y mientras lo hacía, se sorprendió tristemente al descubrir que era la primera vez que pensaba en Fred como un hijo único.

Fred y George eran para ella como una misma persona y su reflejo. Eran tan iguales, tanto en físico como en personalidad, que le era imposible no equivocarse continuamente al llamarlos por su nombre. Nunca había regañado a uno sin regañar también al otro. Nunca había castigado a uno, sin castigar también al otro. Nunca había dado un _achuchón de madre _a uno sin dárselo, a la vez, al otro.

Se sintió profundamente triste pensando en cómo se sentiría la otra mitad de su hijo, George, que no había visto jamás la vida sin su gemelo pegado a su hombro. Eran el equipo perfecto, completaban sus frases y se reían de las mismas tonterías. Perder a Fred había sido un duro golpe para ella, pero no tanto como lo sería para George.

Bebió de un un tiro la infusión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no volver a llorar. No queria que sus hijos la volvieran a ver así, porque era el pilar en el que se apoyaba la familia y no podía derrumbarse; tenía que estar en pie.

Cuando terminó el té, dejó que sus brazos cayeran lentamente sobre su regazo aún sosteniendo la taza, apoyó la nuca al respaldo haciendo que la mecedora se recostara hacia atrás y abrió los ojos muy despacio. Ron la observaba a un par de pasos de donde se encontraba ella.

-Hijo!- Exclamó asustada, llevandose una mano al pecho- Hijo, no te había oido llegar.

Pero Ron no dijo nada. De una zancada acortó el espacio que los alejaba y la abrazó, dandole el apoyo que necesitaba. Molly no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Llora mamá- oyó que le decía la voz ronca de su pequeño- llora todo lo que necesites.

Se aferró a su cuerpo y dejó que el llanto se escapara por fín. No pudo evitar pensar en que su hijo había adelgazado mucho en aquel año en el que estaba realizando la misión que les encomendó Dumbledore. Pero no solo había adelgazado, tambien había madurado. Su hijo pequeño, su último varón, ya era todo un hombre.

Con aquel abrazo, se fué la pena y le invadió el orgullo por todos y cada uno de sus descendientes. Todos sin excepción habían acudido, sin dudarlo tan siquiera, a aquella horrible guerra donde defendían la paz, la libertad y la justicia. Habrían dado su vida por ello si hubiera sido necesario. Como Fred.

Se separó lentamente de él, agarrandole con fuerza de los hombros, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Le observó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro y se limpio las lagrimas con un par de manotazos.

-Estoy orgullosa hijo- le confesó mirandole directamente a los ojos- He traido al mundo a siete héroes.

-Y eres madre de nueve.

Se giró sorprendida. A su derecha Harry le observaba notablemente emocionado y Hermione, escondida tras su espalda, lloraba en silencio al presenciar la escena. Harry avanzó un par de pasos, la chica le imitó y los cuatro se fundieron en un dulce abrazo que olvidaría nunca. La pena por su pequeño seguiría ahi, pero la paz volvió por fín al corazón de Molly.

Respiró profundamente mientras observaba sin aquella amargura el jardín donde sus hijos habían aprendido a andar, a jugar en equipo y volar en escoba. Aquel jardín que tantos buenos recuerdos habían fabricado en familia, en el que Ron se rompió su primer hueso. El lugar donde Bill contrajo matrimonio con Fleur el pasado año. Aquel lugar donde celebraron el primer cumpleaños de Harry Potter, quien había traído la paz al mundo en dos ocasiones.

Aquel Jardín donde un día Fred, con cinco años, la ropa sucia y sin un incisivo, inauguro con una sonrisa el tradicional C_ampeonato de Desgominización de jardín_ de la familia Weasley.

* * *

Bueno, fin del segundo capítulo. Este lo escribí el Jueves, pero como el primero lo subí la noche del Miércoles preferí esperar un poco y así no subirlos todos demasiado seguidos ni demasiado separados después. Trabajaré este fin de semana en el tercero y el cuarto. Por cierto, tengo que decir que tras subirlo me he dado cuenta de que estaba horrible y que me he comido palabras, enserio, perdón por ello e intentaré repasar mejor antes de subir. Esta vez creo que no cometí ninguno de esos gazapos!

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y especialmente a aquellos que os molestasteis en escribir:

**Masaki Kurusu:** Has sido mi primer Review en esta cuenta y te estoy muy agradecida por tus ánimos! Me hizo mucha ilusión leerte. Tienes toda la razón, mientras tengas un lector tienes que esforzarte duramente por él. Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, en serio.

**Summerbreeze2**: Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado! Es todo un honor estar en los FF de alguien, así que muchas gracias! Espero no decepcionarte con los próximos capítulos, me esforzaré mucho! Gracias por todo.

**Jane Weasley-granger**: Gracias por escribir! Me alegro de que te gustara, que sepas que he leído los tuyos y están G-E-N-I-A-L-E-S. Espero que no dejes de escribir, enserio! Me tienes enganchada! Un besito enorme.

Y por último, a ti. Gracias por estar ahí, de verdad.

¡Un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

NA: Hola! Bueno, subo el tercer capitulo que no es nada. Es corto y malo a rabiar pero lo ví necesario. Se que muchos pensareis "eh, esto era un fic R/HR!" y lo será, pero esque creo que todos los personajes se merecen un poco de luto primero. Me parecía muy frívolo tratar del amor feliz que puedan tener un par o dos de personajes e ignorar a todos los demas cuando se les ha muerto un ser querido. Será breve, solo para recalcar que todos superan a su modo la pérdida de Fred. Espero ir pronto a la "acción" de este fic, que ya estoy escribiendo algo por separado, y solo busco que tengan un minuto de reflexión para poder seguir con sus vidas :)

* * *

Capítulo tres.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera desaprobado aquella actitud, pero Percy se hayaba practicamente tumbado sobre la silla de madera, con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas estiradas, apenas sentado en el borde. Miraba el techo con la nostalgia retorciendole las entrañas y la sonrisa de Fred en su cabeza.

Su última sonrisa.

Aquella imagen de su hermano se había grabado a fuego en su mente, haciendole sufrir tremendamente cuando estaba solo, pero aún mas cuando estaban en familia. Porque tener frente a el a la réplica exacta de Fred no le facilitaba las cosas.

Se sentía un estúpido por haber abandonado a sus seres queridos de aquella forma, durante tanto tiempo. Sólo veía el trabajo, el dinero y las ansias de poder. Los gemelos tenían razón, era una rata traidora y lame culos de ministros que buscaba un aplauso constante y no quería... No quería ser asi nunca más.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, con el retorno de aquel recuerdo tan vivo para él antes de que el pasillo exlotara. Fred había muerto con una sonrisa dirigida a el. Fue el primero en darle la mano cuando volvió con el rabo entre las piernas y el último al que miró antes de morir.

El dolor le carcomía y deseaba tener un pensadero para apartar aquel recuerdo de su mente. Aunque estaba seguro que, de tener uno a su disposición, jamás se alejaría de un recuerdo así. Aquella última imagen del gemelo eran a la vez un regalo y un castigo bien merecido.

-Ojala...ojala hubiera sido yo quien muriera y no tú -se le escapó de los labios, aun con los ojos cerrados y la cara elevada al techo,de cara a donde se encontraba la habitación de los gemelos.

-No digas tonterías, Perce- abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz socarrona y bañada en tristeza. Pero era George quien estaba de pie, a su lado- No deberíais haber muerto ninguno.

Se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos tras la nuca como almohada y Percy no supo que responder. A pesar de llevarle dos años, a pesar de su personalidad infatil, a pesar de haber abandonado la idea de tener un trabajo serio y meterse en una locura de proyecto sin fondo monetario, George era mucho mas maduro que el.

Pero eso no le sorprendió en absoluto porque se había dado cuenta de que era el único de sus hermanos que no había crecido ni aprendido nada de la vida. Era el único niñato de los Weasley, la verguenza de la familia.

-¿Sabes? - George rompió el silencio de nuevo- Fred sabía que ibas a volver. Me lo decía muchas veces. Yo también lo imaginaba, pero el estaba convencido de que lo harías cuando vieras que la guerra era real. -respiró hondo y pareció librarse de una carga pesada -Se alegró mucho de verte en la sala de los menesteres.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-En serio. Antes de separarnos dijo...dijo algo así como que no podía creerse que iba a luchar codo a codo contigo. Que le había tocado el mejor grupo, porque iba a ver a su hermano el empollón en una pelea de verdad- se le escapó una triste sonrisa- No te comas el coco tío. Si no hubieras vuelto...si Fred hubiera muerto por luchar solo...entonces si, te odiaría. Incluso te culparía. Es mas- pareció pensar si continuar su relato o no- puede que hubiera sido yo quien dijera que tú merecias estar ahí. Pero no fue así. Estabas con el y Fred murió sonriendo. Apuesto lo que quieras a que fue por algo que tu mismo dijiste.

Percy recordó entonces aquellas palabras que escupió y que hicieron reir a su hermano. Le había dicho con desprecio al nuevo ministro que le disculpara pero no iría a trabajar el día siguiente y lo lanzó por los aires. Una triste sonrisa se asomó porfín en su rostro cuando se lo contó a su hermano, que rió al imaginarse la escena.

-Si, muy tipico de el. ¿Ves Percy? - Se incorporó para mirarle de frente. Aunque triste, sonreía.- El no quería que estuvieramos separados.

Le ofreció una mano que Percy aceptó, pero le sorprendió con un abrazo que casi lo tira de la silla.

-Anda deja de trabajar que te saldrán canas...

Se levantó sacudiendo los pantalones marrones de pana con las manos. Dio tres pasos hacia la puerta, sujeto la manilla con la mano izquierda y antes de desaparecer de la habitación, se giró con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah no! ¡Que ya las tienes!

Y salió corriendo como antaño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejandole solo en el cuarto.

Percy sonrió de lado y observó el bote de tinta, la pluma y el pergamino frente a el que sólo tenía escrita dos palabras:

_Querido Fred._

Y tras unos segundos, comenzó a escribir de nuevo lo que nunca más podría decirle a su hermano pequeño. 

* * *

¡Gracias a todos los reviews! He leído por ahí que ahora esta prohibido escribir notas de agradecimiento personales! Lo lamento, llevaba años sin entrar. También he leido que no se puede escribir letras de canciones en los songfics. Bueno...Es una pena, porque es importante que el parrafo vaya acorde con lo que tratas de contar, diga lo que diga cierta persona crítica que ronda por aqui. Enfin, lo dicho.

¡Espero veros en el próximo capitulo que subiré en breves! Quizá mañana.

Un beso para ti!


	4. Chapter 4

NA:

¡Hola! Bueno, la espera no ha sido tan larga esta vez, ¿verdad? Quizá el capitulo anterior debí de subirlo antes del de Molly, pero viene a ser algo que sucede paralelo en el tiempo, mas o menos. Esto sucede después del final del capítulo dos. Perdón si es mucho lio, a veces olvido que escribo también para los demás y no solo para mi. Para mi es facil de entender porque yo lo asimilo a mi modo pero vosotros no. Enfin, disculpad! Y también disculpad que he notado que me sigo comiendo palabras aunque esta vez he leido al menos cinco veces antes de postear. Trato de corregirlo pero siempre hay algún gazapo. Creo que algunas veces es problema de la página y no solo mio ¿a vosotros también os pasa? Enfin, disfrutad si es posible!

* * *

Capítulo cuatro

Tenía hambre, pero no quería molestar a Ron y a Molly que seguramente se encontraban aún en el piso inferior. Apartó las viejas cortinas rojas de la habitación de Ron y observó el descuidado jardín de los Weasley en silencio.

Echaba de menos el olor a cesped recien cortado que emanaba aquel lugar, los gritos de victoria de sus dos mejores amigos cuando jugaban al quidditch contra el resto de los Weasley, hacer la merienda para todos ellos codo a codo con Molly, y los comentarios siempre llenos de amor de Arthur mientras ojeaba el periódico en la cocina.

Ahora la casa parecía vacía, apagada, sin vida. Se propuso mentalmente cambiar todo aquello aunque ella misma se sentía decaída y sin fuerzas para levantar los ánimos de toda una familia cuando ella misma no sabía si la suya estaba bién.

Suspiró. El vaho empañó el cristal y aquello le recordó a Lavander y el corazón que habia dibujado con el dedo en el vagón del expreso el curso pasado. La noche anterior la había visto en el gran comedor y parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Como todos los demás.

Cuando solo habían dado un par de pasos se había levantado, sorprendiéndola. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No dijo nada, pero aquel silencio hablaba por si solo. Sabía que le agradecía con aquel gesto que la hubiera salvado de las garras de Greyback. También abrazó a Ron y fue entonces cuando les dijo, en un murmullo casi inaudible, que se alegraba.

Una simple expresión que englobaba muchas cosas. Se alegraba de que estuvieran vivos, de que estuvieran enteros, de que todo hubiera terminado y, quizás, de que estuvieran juntos. Hablaron muy poco, lo justo para saber que su padre había venido poco antes de la noticia de que Harry había muerto y que ahora estaba herido, pero vivo. También les dijo que Seamus Finnigan se encontraba ingresado en San Murgo. Había perdído un brazo en la batalla.

Un par de nubes oscuras se acercaban indicandole que posiblemente llovería esa noche. Se frotó los brazos y sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?

-Ha ido a ver a Ginny.- Se giró para ver a Ron y su corazón se enterneció al ver sus ojos empañados. - ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

-Mejor.- dijo abrazándola

-¿Y tú?

El chico suspiró, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, provocando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Ella acarició su pelo cariñosamente.

-Mejor también.

Se separó de su cuerpo para mirarla, apartando un mechón rebelde con una sonrisa ladeada y la beso, dulcemente, en los labios.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se abrió Ginny dejó de llorar. Al principio Harry creyó que no estaba allí pero tras pasar la mirada por toda la habitación distinguió su pelo rojo en la esquina más apartada. Estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando un viejo cojín de colores apagados de cara a la pared. Se giró lentamente, como temiendo encararse con alguien. Le pareció una niña indefensa, como castigada por algo que sabía que había hecho mal.

-¡Harry!- gritó y en cuestión de un parpadeo le abrazaba fuertemente. El cojín había caido tras sus pies.

-Pensé que no querías verme- musito cohibido.

-He estado un año esperándo a que llegaras.- le miró con los ojos empañados, sin soltarle de su envoltura- ¿Cómo no iba a querer verte?

Entonces no pudo evitar besarle los labios que le devolvieron el gesto con ansiedad. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Parecía que había pasado una década desde su último encuentro y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable. Después de todo la chica estaba de luto, al igual que el resto de la casa, y el no podía desengancharse de aquellos labios que le recordaban a una cereza fresca.

Suspiró, aún con la boca unida a la suya y se separó lentamente.

-Te he echado de menos

Dijeron ambos a la vez y la coincidencia les hizo reir. Él le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y acarició su rostro. La mirada verde de Ginevra era indescriptible en aquellos momentos. Aquellos ojos brillantes hacían que el mundo le pareciera un lugar lejano y desconocido. Se sintió mas querido que nunca, incluso puede que deseado. Aquella mirada le pareció algo así como una bienvenida a casa. No quería apartar sus ojos de los de ella que le decían tantas cosas en silencio.

-Ven- oyó que susurraba.

Sin romper la conexión visual, cogió su mano izquierda y caminó hacia atras un par de pasos. Se sentaron sobre la cama en la que se encontraba antes, le acarició las heridas de la mejilla con ternura y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, volvió a besarle.

* * *

Acarició su cuello con la nariz y terminó besándole el hueso de la mandíbula. El estaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo relajado y la respiración lenta. Sabía que aquello era lo que necesitaba, al igual que lo necesitaba ella.

Siguió el recorrido con la boca, que estaba húmeda, hasta rozarle suavemente los labios con los suyos. Abrió los ojos lentamente sin separarse demasiado, sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse en el corto espacio que había entre los dos.

Ron seguía con ellos cerrados, pero la detención de sus besos hizo que el también los abriera muy pausadamene. Aquellos ojos azules brillaban con tanta intensidad que Hermione sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de amarlo tanto.

La miraban fijamente, con una súplica silenciosa que no pudo abstener. Volvió a cerrarlos hundiendo sus labios en los del chico, que gimió con el contacto. Sus dedos, algo temblorosos por la ansiedad, acariciaron los brazos heridos del chico y la piel se estremeció por el contacto.

Bajó sus manos por el pecho de él, que seguía en la misma postura pasiva que al principio,y las introdujo por el interior de la camiseta, deslizándolas de nuevo hacia notar la piel cálida sobre el cuerpo musculado de Ron, que presentaba algunos orificios y raspaduras. Eran heridas de guerra, como las suyas propias, y supo que ya no dolían aunque tuvo cuidado de evitarlas en medida de lo posible.

Pronto tuvo que parar aquel beso eterno para despojarle de la camiseta, que cayó al suelo mientras avanzaban ciegamente un par de pasos. La parte trasera de sus piernas se encontró de repente con el colchón y se sentó sobre el, de nuevo rompiendo la conexión de sus labios.

Ron la observó desde lo alto y enrojeció. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada a la evilla de su cinturón, desprendiendoselo lentamente para bajarle los pantalones después. Besó la piel bajo su ombligo y el chico se movió. El corazón le dió un vuelco porque pensó que tal vez iba demasiado deprisa para él pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el se había poyado en la cama sobre sus manos, a cada lado de su costado, dejándola tumbada sobre la cama.

La besaba frenéticamente y sólo vistiendo la ropa interior. Hermione, en cambio, seguía con sus pantalones vaqueros, la camisa y el sueter rojo que ahora trataba de desabotonar el pelirrojo.

Éste se sentía torpe. Sus manos temblaban y los dedos no atinaban con los botones pero no quería dejar de intentarlo ni tampoco dejar de besarla. Era como un imán fuertemente pegado a un trozo de metal; la minima separación provocaba en él un desesperado intento de unirse a ella de nuevo.

-Ron...- susurró ella algo cohibida al sentir que lo que ahora desabrochaba era su camisa.

Algo más excitado por oirla gemir su nombre, comenzó a besarle el cuello con ansiedad acumulada. Su piel era suave y cálida y estaba algo empañada en sudor, pero eso no le importaba. Las manos de ella se apoyaron sobre su espalda, acariciandole suavemente mientras el trataba de desabrochar el odioso botón de sus pantalones. Aquel desasosiego le estaba volviendo loco.

-Ron...-repitió y sus manos dejaron de moverse.

Le besó el hombro desnudo y la zona del pecho que no estaba cubierta por su ropa interior. Creó un recorrido que bajaba por la tripita hasta llegar al ombligo.

Y se detuvo, sintiendo que las manos de Hermione descansaban ahora sobre su cabeza completamente inertes.

-¿Hermione? -llamó asustado antes de mirarla.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

_Meeeeec!_

¡Os dejo con la intriga hasta el fin de semana que viene!. Bueno, quizá soy buena y actualizo antes (cómo me doy aires ¿eh? ni que estuvierais esperando por ello!)  
Lo cierto esque el siguiente capítulo (bueno, entero no, solo la primera mitad) lo escribí antes de terminar este y ya tengo planeado mas o menos como irá, aunque bueno, suelo ser bastante insegura y cambio el formato de los capitulos muchísimo.

De echo en el anterior quería poner algo sobre George que había escrito ya pero alfinal me acobardé, porque era una estupided lo que había puesto. Aunque tengo pensado dedicarle algo a el también. Quiero que sea un fic largo aunque me da miedo que tenga tanta carencia de imaginación. Al principio las ideas parecían mas claras pero se desvanecen con el tiempo.

Porcierto, he metido un poco de lemon en este capitulo hacia las dos parejas protagonistas. Soy malísima escribiendo y sobretodo temas sexuales, asique intentaré mejorar la proxima vez. Soy consciente de que este ha quedado muy penoso. Lo lamento!

Por último, si no nos vemos antes de este finde, ¡disfrutad de las reliquias de la muerte! Yo iré el viernes a verla, con mi camisa blanca y la corbata de Slytherin!

Un beso para todos, para los que estais ahí desde el primer dia, para los que seguís estando ahí y para los que me abandoneis hoy (no os culpo xD)

**_¡Sed buenos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA**: Este capítulo, aparte de breve, es malísimo. Enfin, que no creo que escriba nunca uno que me deje satisfecha. Pero sigo esperando vuestros reviews que me llenan de ánimo: gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros! Espero que disfruteis del cap.

* * *

Capítulo cinco

Algo no iba bién. Podía sentirlo.

Sentía que algo le humedecía la frente e intentó abrir los ojos despacio. La mano de Ron sostenía la suya y el pelo del chico le hacía cosquillas en el brazo. Cuando, después de pestañear un par de veces, se le enfocó la vista, pudo verlo sentado en su vieja silla de madera y con medio cuerpo tumbado a su lado.

Escudriñó el lugar y observó que se encontraba en la habitación del chico, concretamente tumbada sobre su cama, y tapada con sus mantas hasta la yugular. Parecía que se había hecho de noche y, sin embargo, no tenía ningun recuerdo de cómo había llegado a esa situación. No quiso despertar al pelirrojo, que parecía dormir relajado a pesar de la postura. Pero pasados unos segundos, quizá notando su escaso movimiento, se despertó.

-Hola- sonrió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno...confundida - respondió ella devolviendole una cálida sonrisa- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Ella dudó un instante y después negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Había cierto matiz de tristeza en el rostro de Ron.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo importante esque estés bién. -Se incorporó en la silla, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo sin apartar la mirada y le acarició distraidamente el pelo- Has debido de desmayarte. ¿Tienes hambre? Llevas un buen rato dormida.

Lo cierto esque tenía el estómago vacío y recordaba no haber tomado más que el desayuno aquella mañana. Aquel pensamiento le hizo rugir el estomago y el chico rió mientras ella asentía con la cabeza incorporándose también para salir de la cama. Las fuertes manos del guardián de Gryffindor la impulsaron hacia atrás, tumbandola de nuevo.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte. Ahora mismo te traigo la cena.

Se levantó arrastrando la silla, que chirrió al frotarse contra el suelo. Le dió unsuave beso en los labios y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de agarrar el pomo esta se abrió descubriendo a Harry al otro lado.

-Vaya, ¿Ya te has despertado? Menudo susto ¿verdad?- bromeó aunque, al igual que con el pelirrojo, había cierto transfondo extraño en sus palabras.

-Voy a traerle la cena -anunció Ron antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Harry...

-No lo sé, no soy medimago.- contestó antes de que formulara la pregunta y tomando asiento. A pesar de ello, comenzó a conjeturar- Estabais aquí...tu y Ron, haciendo..bueno, lo que fuera que hicierais -se enrrojeció hasta las cejas,desvió su mirada a la colcha granate y continuó como si nada- El caso esque de repente Ron salió llamando a Molly a gritos. Estabas aquí tumbada, como inconsciente... Intentamos despertarte. Todo lo demás iba bién; respirabas, tenías pulso... y Fleur se apareció enseguida. Dijo que parecía un simple desmayo, quizá el agotamiento o...bueno, puede que sea algún efecto secundario del cruciatus.

Tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Comprobó que ella le observaba con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Suspiró e intento parecer relajado, restándole importancia al asunto para no asustarla.

- Quizá debas mirarte. Puede que no sea nada del otro mundo, pero si tiene algo que ver con la maldición...

-Harry- al chico le pareció que veía a su amiga con el mismo aspecto de cuando discutían un problema de aritmancia- ¿No crees que si fuera algún efecto de la maldición ya me habría pasado antes? Tranquilo, seguro que no es nada. Hazle caso a Fleur; seguro que fue un simple desmayo, ella sabe lo que...

Pero el rostro de Harry volvió a parecer sumamente preocupado y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda cuando habló de nuevo, casi enfadado.

-Fleur no es medimaga, Hermione: sólo una estudiante. Y te recuerdo que entre sus especulaciones tambien estaba la del efecto secundario. Las maldiciones imperdonables...

La puerta se abrió y los dos chicos callaron al instante. Harry se levantó de su asiento mientras Ron entraba con una bandeja cargada con un plato de sopa, otra con un pedazo carne asada y un vaso lleno de zumo.

-Mhhh...Que bien huele ¿verdad? - dijo con el buen humor recuperado. Pero el ambiente seguía tenso para Harry y Hermione. - ¡Eh! Si no lo quieres puedo comermelo yo. Siempre tengo sitio para más.

Dejó con cuidado la bandeja sobre el regazo de Hermione, que se mantenía suspendida en el aire un par de centímetros sobre su cuerpo. Ella le sonrió agradecida empezando a entablar una conversación desenfadada con el pelirrojo y su amigo se despidió con una excusa antes de abandonar la habitación.

La puerta sonó tres veces, como si alguien la golpeara con los nudillos.

-¿Si?

-Ginny.- se oyó la voz amortiguada al otro lado.

-Pasa

La pelirroja entró en el cuarto de su hermano que estaba tumbado en la cama bocarriba.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? -preguntó sin desviar la mirada del techo.

-Bien. Ron acaba de bajar para subirle algo de comer, dice que ya se ha despertado.

-Me alegro.- dijo esbozando una debil sonrisa sin cambiar de posición.

Tenía los brazos en la nuca a modo de almohada y llevaba ahí tumbado desde que había dejado a Percy en su cuarto. Durante aquel tiempo había pensado demasiado en demasiadas cosas y ahora le dolía la cabeza horrores.

Lo cierto esque todo lo que le había dicho a Percy horas atrás era verdad. Fred y el se habían burlado de su hermano "el prefecto" todo el tiempo, llamándole traidor entre muchas otras cosas, pero su gemelo y él habían conversado muchas noches desde su huída y siempre le había dejado claro que Percival volvería a casa cuando las cosas se pusieran feas de verdad y notara que el ministerio estaba metido hasta el cuello.

Sin embargo él discrepaba al respecto. El rata de su hermano no se movería de su despacho, fingiendo que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, con tal de no ver manchado su orgullo cuando volviera a casa con las orejas gachas y reconociendo que, por una vez, no tenía razón.

Ginny carraspeó haciendo que fijara su vista en ella. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y su rostro, medio escondido tras la melena roja, tenía algunas heridas bastante feas y a él le parecía que había crecido demasiado para tener sólo dieciseis años.

-¿Cómo estas tú? - preguntó timidamente y el le sonrió de nuevo para tranquilizarla.

-He estado peor - se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada al techo. -¿Tu estás bien?

Ella asintió, se mordió los labios y comenzó a jugar distraída con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-Como no has comido con nosotros...-se atrevió al fin, despues de unos segundos de silencio.

-Gin-la cortó, mirándola de nuevo. En toda su vida la chica Weasley jamás le había visto tan serio como ahora- Soy perfectamente consciente de que me parezco demasiado a Fred.

Aquello se sorprendió.

-Pero eso..

-Mamá se equivocaba constantemente- esbozó una carcajada triste, perdiendo su mirada de nuevo- Había pecas que yo no tenía y me las pintaba para que no las usara como método para diferenciarnos.

-George...

-Si bajo ahí, inevitablemente, se acordará de él y empezará a llorar de nuevo

-George..

-...vi aquella mirada suya, cuando llegamos a casa. Vi como nos miraba a todos como esperando que al aparecernos Fred se encontrara ahí tambien. -tragó saliva y Ginevra no se atrevió a intentar interrumpirlo de nuevo. Ella también había atisbado la decepción en los ojos de su madre al no ver allí a su hermano- Y me vió ahí, sin mi oreja...

Un par de lágrimas resvalaron por sus mejillas y la habitación se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Aún sin saber bien que hacer, la pelirroja alzó su mano temblorosa y le limpió una lágrima con el dedo índice. Él cerró los ojos con el contacto.

-Mamá es una despistada y se hubiese equivocado siempre aunque hubieses nacido sin la oreja, George. -intentó quitarle hierro a la situación pero la voz le salió demasiado grave por culpa del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a uno de los gemelos. - Tu lo sabes, yo por que soy chica pero ¿Cuántas veces llamó Bill a Ron? ¿O Charlie? Y ellos no son tan parecidos..De hecho, ya le gustaría a Ron tener la mitad de los musculos de alguno de ellos.

Su hermano sonrió con tristeza, apreciando los intentos de su hermana. Ella carraspeó e intentó, con éxito, pararecer mas segura en sus palabras.

- No puedes quedarte aquí encerrado el resto de tu vida porque te parezcas a Fred. Mamá no va a dejar de pensar en él por eso, nos va a costar superarlo a todos y quedarte aquí aislado sólo te va a hacer más daño.

Después de casi un minuto el asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón, y ella sonrió satisfecha. Esos hombres Weasley la iban a matar a disgustos... Pero sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima cuando las lagrimas dejaron de resbalar por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el cobertor de la almohada.

-Espero que mañana comas con nosotros, porque he aprendido muchos hechizos a lo largo del año que no me importaría mostrarte si no lo haces...-Dijo antes de inclinarse hacia delante para darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Satisfecha con el resultado, se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación en silencio. George se giró sobre su cuerpo y observó, por primera vez, la cama vacía de Fred. Una cama que no volvería a ocupar jamás.

Suspiró. Con él habían desaparecido aquellas escapadas nocturnas, aquellos planes de alto secreto para hacer alguna travesura o inventar un nuevo juguete y también las conversaciones sobre chicas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Deseó haber sido él el gemelo muerto de la familia y cerró los ojos para no volver a echarse a llorar. No, su hermana tenía razón: culparse no iba a hacer que cambiaran las cosas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que vivir por él y por Fred. Tenía que ayudar a su madre a levantarse porque a él no le hubiera gustado ver como perdía la sonrisa y dejar que los demás se hundieran a su alrededor.

Le sonrió a la cama vacía. Quizá era hora de realizar algún cambio.

* * *

_Mec,mec._

Bueno, ya habeis visto que he salido fatal de la situación anterior, pero almenos Hermione sigue vivita y coleando! Aunque os adelanto una cosa a aquellos que también leeis las notas después del fic: no va a ser el primer susto que nos vaya a dar! CHANCHANCHAN

Esta semana dos famosas marcas de bebidas energéticas (una empieza por R y otra por M, a ver si adivinais cualas son y por cierto, la segunda me gusta mas, sabe a piruleta!) han estado promocionandose por las facultades de mi universidad y parece que me han dado muchas energías. Tengo un par de ideas más asique el capítulo siguiente va a estar listo dentro de muy poco, incluso puede que antes del fin de semana ¡me voy a poner a trabajar en ello esta misma noche!

Pero esto no solo es obra y gracia de la cafeína, el mayor merito os lo llevais todos gracias a los que entrais y sobretodo a los que me apoyais con un review. En definitiva: ¡Un beso enorme para todo aquel que esté al otro lado de la pantalla!

**_Se os quiere._**


End file.
